In multitouch systems, a user is able to provide input by touching or otherwise contacting multiple areas of a touch screen simultaneously. Multitouch systems provide for opportunities for new types of user interactions and experiences that have not been possible in single touch or non-touch systems. Some multitouch systems have included frustrated total internal reflectance systems and capacitive systems.